The Trilogy: Omnitrix Adventures
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: This is a story of how Spark and his friends got their own Omnitrixes. I was bored so i decided to write this story. rated T for teen for mild languages. Some suggested themes and violence
1. Camping Trip

Hello Fan Fiction readers. This is Spark The Shadow Tiger and you are about to read my first Sonic The Hedgehog Ben 10 Cross Over called The Trilogy Omnitrix Adventures. In This story Sonic and his bandmates from Sonic Underground get their own Omnitrix. This story will be an epic one that you'll read. I hope you all will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters or Ben 10. Sonic belongs to Sega. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network

The Trilogy Omnitrix Adventures

Chapter 1 Camping Trip

It was a good day for Spark and his friends. They were all out in the woods camping. It was night time outside and everybody was around the campfire. Spark had his guitar out playing a soft and calm riff. Soon the riff came to an end and everyone of Sparks friends clapped their hands.

Spark: Thank you.

Amy: Isn't tonight perfect Sonic?

Sonic: If you say so.

Chris: Hey guys.

Manic: Yeah?

Sonia: What is it Chris?

Chris: Don't you guys wish something awesome would happen to us?

Spark: Yeah

Everyone else agreed.

Tails: Yeah it would be nice to have something cool happen to us.

Everyone looks up at the sky and seen seven shooting stars.

Spark: Whoa! Look at that!

Amy: Seven shooting stars!

Sonic: And there heading straight for us.

Spark: Everybody hit the deck!

Everybody jumped out of the way and the seven shooting stars hit the ground causing a huge crater in the ground.

Spark: What the-?

Everybody gets up and sees the huge crater in the ground. Smoke was coming from the ground. Together Spark, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Chris, Tails, and Amy went into the crater. When they got in the crater they found seven spherical alien like pods. The pods opened up and revealed alien like watches. Each one of the watches were black and white and had a green button on it.

Tails: is that what I think it is?

Sonic: It looks like some weird watch.

Sonia: What would a bunch of watches be doing in space.

Manic: -Joke fully-Maybe 7 astronauts lost their watches in space.

Spark: This isn't the time for jokes, Manic:

Amy: What do you think we should do with them

Chris: How about we take them?

Sonic: Good idea.

The gang reached out for the watches. Suddenly the watches jumped on their wrists. Everybody tried to get it off of them but it wouldn't budge. It sticked to them like glue.

Spark: What is this thing guys.

Manic: I have no clue.

Sonic: We better find a way to get these things off.

Spark noticed a green button on the watch. He pressed it and the watch popped up. The watch revealed an image of an alien.

Spark; Guys check this out.

Sonic What is it Spark?

Sparks friends looked at the watch and seen a weird alien creature on it.

Amy What is it Spark?

Spark: It looks like an alien hmm I wonder what would happen if I press down on the watch.

With that Spark pressed down on the watch and a green light covered his body.

To be continued

There you have it my first chapter of my first Ben 10 and Sonic The Hedgehog Crossover called The Trilogy: Omnitrix Adventures. Next time Spark will turn into his first alien. What alien will it be find out next time on the Trilogy.


	2. Enter Big Chill

Chapter 2: Enter Big Chill

The green light disappeared. Spark was no longer human. He looked like a seven foot tall blue moth. On his chest was the same symbol that was on his watch. Sonic and his friends were scared. They had no idea what happened to their friend Spark.

Sonic: S-Spark I-Is th-that y-you?

As Spark spoke his voice sounded different.

Spark: Yes its me.

Sonia: What happened to you?

Spark: I don't know. I guess I turned into this alien that was shown on the watch.

Unknown Voice: Yes you did human!

Manic: Who said that?

Unknown Voice: I did!

The symbol of the watch on Sparks chest started flashing a green color. Suddenly the same alien that Spark turned into appeared out of nowhere.

Chris: Who are you?

Alien: My names Big Chill. I am one of the 10 aliens on your friends Omnitrix.

Sparks friends looked at the watches on their wrists.

Amy: Omnitrixes?

Tails: Is that what these things are called?

Big Chill: Yes

Chris: Can I ask you something?

Big Chill: You may ask me anything.

Chris: why do we have these monitories in the first place?

Big Chill: You seven are chosen by the creator of the omnitrix to do a mission for him. A mission for the fate of the universe.

Chris: Fate of the universe?

Sonia: Is something bad going to happen?

Big Chill: Yes. An evil alien named Vilgax is trying to take over the galaxy. The only thing he needs to do that is with the power of the Omnitrix. If he has any of these seven watches that you possess on his wrist, he will be unstoppable. You seven are the chosen ones who can stop him.

Sonic: Okay. So what is the function of these Omnitrixes?

Big Chill: The Omnitrix gives you the ability to turn into 10 different aliens. Each alien has its own special power.

Spark: Cool. Whats my power?

Big Chill: Since you are me you have the ability to breathe Ice, the ability to go invisible, go through any solid objects and fly.

Spark: Pretty freaking sweet!

Big Chill: Before I go young ones, I must ask you your names.

Sonic: My names Sonic.

Tails: My names Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails.

Chris: My names Chris Thorndike.

Amy: My names Amy Rose.

Manic: My names Manic.

Sonia: And I'm Sonia.

Suddenly Spark turns back to normal.

Spark: My names Spark.

Big Chill: Sonic, Tails, Chris, Amy, Manic, Sonia, and Spark. I will remember those names. Take care and farewell.

With that Big Chill went back into Sparks Omnitrix.

Sonic: So Spark, how does it feel?

Spark: Feel what?

Sonic: To be an alien.

Spark: It feels cool. It also feels awesome when you transform, but it feels painful. But then it feels good in a good way.

Amy: I got to try it out!

Sonic: Lets wait till tomorrow to try these monitories out. Its getting late.

So everyone went in there tents except for Spark who stayed outside and stared at the stars. He pulled out his guitar and played it most of the night.

There you have it. The next Episode of Omnitrix Adventures. Next time the rest of the gang will turn into their aliens. What aliens will they be? Find out on Omnitrix Adventures.


	3. The Omnitrix Guardians

Trilogy: Omnitrix Adventures

Chapter 3: The Omnitrix Guardians

Disclaimer: I no longer own this chapter. It belongs to my friend, Spark the Shadow Tiger now. After all, I made this chapter for him. I'm coauthoring. Is that a word?

-Omnitrix1

After everyone talked to Big Chill, everyone became excited to see what aliens they had on their Omnitrixs. So, everyone was now seated around the campfire looking through the selection of aliens they had on their Omnitrixs. But Spark wasn't with them. He actually was in a tree looking up into the night sky.. How he got there, is beyond me, but I do know why he was up there He was there to think.

Spark: "Wow. I actually can't believe it."

Spark then looked from the sky to the watch on his wrist. He couldn't believe that a device like this was actually on his wrist. Plus, he could choose from ten alien heroes. Each one with powers that could amaze him. But, he didn't know how this power could be used. He knew it was given to him because he was a suitable hero to wear it, but what happened if he really wasn't the right person to wear it? He really had to think.

?: "Hey, can I come up here?"

Spark turned around to see who it was, but thankfully, it was just Sonic.

Spark: "Oh, hey Sonic. Yeah, you can be up here. I really wasn't doing anything."

So Sonic went over and sat next to Spark, and they both were now looking at the stars in the sky.

Spark: "It makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

Sonic: "What does?"

Spark: "These do." Spark then pointed to the Omnitrix on his wrist. "These watches are basically the most powerful devices in the universe, and now they're on our wrists. Can you imagine that?"

Sonic: "If you were telling me that yesterday, I'd think it was some kind of new TV show. But today, that story doesn't seem that far from the truth."

Spark: "But still Sonic-"

Sonic: "Listen Spark, we wouldn't have been given these devices unless we really deserved them. We need to protect these things with our lives, and no matter what, we're all going to protect each other, no matter what."

At what Sonic just said, Spark smiled.

Spark: "You're right Sonic. We've been given a great gift, and we should use it wisely" Then, with smiles on their faces, Spark and Sonic gave each other a high five-but unfortunately, Spark fell out of the tree hitting the ground.

Sonic: "Spark, you okay?" Sonic yelled out looking at the ground below.

Spark: "I'm good. I think my arms are broken, but I'm good."

Spark was actually lying. Figuratively and literally speaking. When he fell, he had landed in a bush. He wasn't majorly harmed, but right now he felt like he just went ten rounds with King Kong. Spark got back up out of the bush easily, but he needed time for his body to feel better again. Spark's gaze happened to look towards the sky, but what he saw seemed kind of strange. It looked like a shooting star.

Spark: "What the heck?" Spark continued to look at this "shooting star" and it seemed to be headed for a campground that was nearby.

Spark: "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic: "Yeah, Spark?" (A/N: Sonic is still in the tree)

Spark: "I need you to get back down here. We need to get back to camp, and get everyone. I just saw something fall towards the campgrounds."

Sonic: "Okay, I'm coming down."

Then in two seconds flat, Sonic was know on the ground.

Spark: "That was fast."

Sonic: "They don't call me Sonic for nothing. Now come on, we gotta get back to the others.

So, Spark and Sonic ran towards the campsite (and for the record, Sonic slowed down so Spark could keep up with him) and in a matter of minutes, they were there.

Chris: "Whoa, guys what's wrong?"

Spark: "Some kind of shooting star landed in the campsite near us. You know, the one with the RVs."

Sonia: "Really? We should probably check it out."

Amy: "Agreed."

So everyone stopped fiddling with their Omnitrixs, and ran towards the campsite. But strangely, Spark seemed to be in front of everyone. Yeah, he herd everyone yell out for him to slow down, but Spark wanted to know what was precisly happening at the campsite, because the "shooting star" seemed too farfetched. (Also, Sonic slowed down to keep up with the group.)

When Spark finally got the campsite, he was totally shocked. Most of the RVs were on fire, and most of the people were running. But what got the most of Spark's attention was that in the middle of all this carnage was a robot. A really big one at that.

Spark: "WHOA! That thing is big. How can I fight it?" Spark started to get into deep thought... then his eyes wondered towards the Omnitrix on his wrist.

Spark: "Hmm... I guess it's time to see what other forms I have on this thing."

Spark then hit the button on the front of the Omnitrix, and in an instant, the disc of the Omnitrix popped up. The alien he saw looked strange. This being had a humaniod shape, and three horns on his fore head.

Spark: "Whoa, this guy seems kind of weird. I think I'll use him later." Spark twisted the dial again, and it turned to a strange creature thats seemed to be strong.

Spark: "Whoa. This guy looks good. Let's see what you can do." Spark then slamed down on the faceplate, and then a flash of green light surrounded Spark. Spark felt like he was getting stronger. Fur started growing all over Spark's body. Spark felt 2 giant claws grow from his wrists. And finally, Spark started to feel all the knowledge from his mind become dimmer. Finally, the green flash subsided and then he was...

Spark: "RATH!" Spark yelled out, like something inside him just wanted to yell it out.

Spark: "SO DO YOU WANNA FIGHT, YOU GIANT PIECE OF TRASH?" That seemed to get the robot's attention, because once he yelled out at the robot, it stopped attacking the camp and looked Spark.

This robot looked at Spark and started scanning him, and this is what came up:

Scanning:

Species: Appoplexian

Body Strength: 101% Stregnth

Detecting Strange Energy Signature

Energy Type: Omni Energy

DNA Scan Commencing:

Omnitrix Guardian Designation: Not An Omnitrix Guardian

Final Conclusion: One Of The 7 Omnitrix Wielders

Must Destroy

* * *

The robot then pointed one of its hands at Spark, and blasted a laser at Spark. The force of the laser was so strong, it blasted Spark right into an RV, destroying it. Spark then emerged from the rubble and looked even more ticked then before then before.

Spark: "IS THAT HOW IT IS? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GIANT ROBOT MONSTER! IF YOU WANT TO TERRORIZE THE PEOPLE AT THIS CAMPSITE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" Spark yelled out with all of his newfound fury. Spark then ran over and grabbed a chunk of a RV that was blasted away, and threw it right at the robot's eye, point-blank.

Spark: "ALL RIGHT. HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT GIANT ROBOT MONSTER!" The robot then looked directly at Spark, and its left eye was knocked out of its socket.

Spark: "OH, YOU WANT MORE?! COME AND GET IT!" Spark then made the gesture with his hands. The robot then pointed his hand at Spark and sent out a giant blast. The blast was strong, but when it hit Spark, he was just pushed back a little ways, and when Spark looked at himself for any damage, he was completely unharmed.

Spark: "AWESOME! I DIDN'T EVEN FEEL IT."

Spark then looked at the drone, and a grin spread across his face.

Spark: "GIVE ME YOUR WORST, YOU STINKEN PAIL OF SCRAP!" Then with that statement, the claws on Spark's wrists became longer.

Spark: "WHOA, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" And, with that statement, a grin spread across his face.

Spark then ran up to the robot, and in one leap, he was 20 ft. off the ground, and getting higher. Then Spark landed right on the robot's chest, and slashed the robot's chest, and made a crack that was big enough for you to see the inside of the robot, and its power source.

Spark: "BINGO! LET'S SEE HOW TOUGH YOU ARE WITHOUT ANY POW-" But before Spark could finish his sentence, the robot grabbed him and through him all the way to the other side of the camp, right into a tree.

Spark: "SO THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE. WELL, LET'S SEE YOU DEAL WITH..." And Spark hit the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, and a flash of light spread across Spark's body. The next thing Spark knew, he was human again, and he felt more fur spread across his body, except it was blue. Spark's ears became more pronounced. His shirt then shrunk down to his waist and became pants, leaving him with no shirt. Spark then sprouted a tail. Spark then started seeing the world in black in white, and finally Spark felt his finger nails sharpen into claws. Finally the flash subsided and standing in place of Rath was...

Spark: "!" Spark howled. But as he finished his yell, Sonic, and everyone else came running in.

Chris: "Finally *pant* we made it." Chris then looked into the campsite and saw Spark.

Chris(pointing at Spark:) "Whoa. Guys, look." Everyone then looked to see where Chris was pointing and they saw Spark getting ready for a fight.

Manic: "Whoa. Is that Spark?"

Tails: "It looks like it. That creatures pants looks similar to Spark's shirt."

Sonic: "So the Omnitrix can also alter your clothes? Sweet." Sonic then looked at the robot.

Sonic: "Whoa. Guys, look at that." Everyone then looked up at the robot, and their mouths were wide open.

Amy: "Whoa! What is that thing?"

Sonia: "That robot must've been the 'Shooting Star.'" Sonia then looked at the damaged eye, and the giant rip in the robot's chest. "And by the looks of it, Spark has been battling it."

Chris: "We gotta help him, but how?"

Sonic started thinking, and then he realized how they could help.

Sonic: "Guys, I got it. The Omnitrixs. Spark was able to use his again, so why can't we use ours?"

Sonia: "Hey, yeah. You're right. I almost forgot."

Sonic: "So c'mon guys. Let's help Spark."

After that statement, all six of them hit the buttons on the front of their Omnitrixs, and the discs popped up. They then started to twist the dials on their Omnitrixs 'till finally, they each found the alien they wanted to become.

Sonic: "Okay, guys. Let's do this."

Everyone: "Right!" With those statements, each one slapped down on the faceplates of their Omnitrixs, and each one was enveloped in a green light.

Sonic started to feel smarter, and I mean really smarter. In fact his brain was actually getting bigger. His body started to diminish, and his fingers each merged into a claw. Sonic's skin became harder, and his legs became spindly, and there was more then one pair. Finally, when the light died down, standing in place of Sonic was... "Brainstorm!" (He looks like regular Brainstorm, except he's blue)

Amy suddenly warmer. Infact, she was literally on fire. Then molten rock grew across here body, but her hands, feet, and head were still visible with fire. Finally, Amy began to feel a connection between herself and the flames. Finally when the flash died down, standing in Amy's place was... "Heatblast!" (She basically looks like Gwen's Heatblast, but the flames are pink)

Next, Chris started feeling stronger. He felt himself become bigger, and then the next thing he knew, he grew an extra pair of arms, just as strong as his first set was now. Chris then felt his teeth become sharper, and finally when the flash died down, standing in place of Chris was... "Fourarms!" (He has Fourarms' basic look, but his clothes are more Chris)

Tails' transformation was a little different. Tails felt his tails deminish 'till he didn't even have any tails left. Then Tails started shrinking, 'till he was finally only a few inches tall. Finally, Tails felt even more knowledge being added to what he already knew. Finally, when the light died down, standing in place of Tails was... "Greymatter!" (His skin is the color of Tails fur)

Sonia's transformation was also different. She felt herself melting. Literally melting. She was now a pile of pink goo. Suddenly, a flying saucer appeared above the pile, and the pile was now lifted into the air, and gained the form of a person. Then when the green flash died down, in place of Sonia was... "Gooooooooooooop!" (couldn't think of anything else. Was kinda stuck. Also, she looks like regular Goop, but she's pink, and her body is more femenine)

Finally, Manic started to feel an aura surrounding him, but it seemed... magnetic. Next, his head was incased in metal, and floated above his his body. But he was still living and breathing as if this was how he was suppose to be. Finally, he felt more metal surround him, creating a body. Finally when the green light died down, in place of Manic was... "Lodestar!" (He looks like regular Lodestar)

Sonic: "Hmm... This is quite a strange ET. But, this will have to do." Sonic then looked at his now transformed friends. "Alright my fine fellows, let us destroy that vile mechanical life form."

Everyone then ran into the camp, and began to attack the robot?

Spark: "What the? Guys, you're here."

Amy(while shooting a stream of fire at the robot:) "What, you think we'd let you go at this alone?"

Spark: "Whoa. Amy, is that you?"

Amy(still shooting out fire:) "None other. Hey, could you give me a hand?"

Spark: "Gladly." Spark's muzzle then split into four, and then, Spark yelled out a sonic howl, and the combined forces of Amy's fire and Spark's sonic howl, actually created a giant hole in the robot's chest.

Spark: "Alright." But Spark and Amy's victory was cut short, because the robot didn't seem to notice. In fact it was still fighting with everyone else.

Amy: "It didn't even notice."

Spark: "And it looks like it's not letting up. Come on Amy."

Amy: "Right behind you."

Spark and Amy then jumped into the battle, but the robot still wouldn't let up.

But with Sonic, Manic, and Sonia, they weren't doing much better.

Sonic: "Alright my family, let us use our full force on this mechanical brute!"

Manic: "Um... Sure."

Sonia: "Um, Sonic, why are you talking like that?"

Sonic then put his claw to his head and let out an obvious tone of annoyance.

Sonic: "This extraterrestrial life form is gifted with a highly advanced intellect. So, my apologies if you do not 'get' what I am telling you. But enough conversation. Let us destroy the mechanical being!"

Manic: "Now that I understand."

Then Sonic and Manic looked straight at the robot and began to concentrate, and then suddenly they both released strange energies. Sonic's head opened up and his brain released an electrical discharge, while Manic released a magnetic power, and both forces seemed to actually make the hole in the robot's chest.

Sonic: "Now my dear sister. Try to infiltrate the creatures defences?"

Sonia didn't really know what the heck Sonic just said, but she guessed that he meant to get inside the robot while it was distracted. Then suddenly, the flying saucer floated towards the hole in the robot's chest, and was carrying the goo with it. Finally, Sonia was inside the robot and looked around, and saw the robot's power source.

Sonia: "There you are. Now I just need to get rid of it, and this thing will shut down."

Sonia then rematerialized her body, made her body become its normal shape. Sonia then reached for the power source, when suddenly, an electrical surge ran through her gooey body, and blasted it right out of the robot, right in front of Sonic and Manic.

Sonic: "My goodness." Sonic and Manic then stopped with their attack and started looking at the pile of goo that was Sonia. "My dear sister Sonia, are you alright?"

Then shortly after, the flying saucer flew out of the robot, and went towards the pile of goo, and it reformed back into Sonia.

Sonia: "I'm fine. Been better, but I'm fine."

Manic: "I'm going to tear that thing apart for hurting my sister."

Sonic: "As will I."

But before they could attack, Sonia started getting up.

Sonia: "Hey you're not going in without me. I need pay back."

Sonic: "Alright, my dear Sonia. Let us destroy that overly annoying mecha!"

So Sonic, Manic, and Sonia jumped back into the fight, but with Chris and Tails...

Chris and Tails also had a plan of their own. And it kind of went something like this:

Tails: "Alright Chris, remember the plan?"

Chris: "Yeah, I remember the plan."

Tails: "Okay, let's do this."

Chris then picked up Tails and put him on his shoulder. Then Chris looked straight at the robot, and started grinning.

Chris: "Okay big guy, show me your worst."

The robot had still not noticed Chris, because he was focusing on the other forces, but Chris was still ready for an attack. Chris then took a few steps back, and then ran forward at full speed, and landed right on top of the robot's head, and this time the robot did notice. Chris then punched the top of the robot's head creating a hole as big as his fist.

Chris: "Tails, now's you're chance."

Tails then jumped off Chris' shoulder and landing in the hole, and was know in the robot's head.

Tails: "Hmm. If I can find the robot's brain, I think I'll be able to shut it down. But where do I look?"

Tails began to look around for the robot's brain, but on the outside, the robot felt something in his head. The robot the started shaking its head, and Tails was starting to get shaken up.

Tails: "Uh-oh. Something tells me this thing know I'm here."

Finally, after a while of the robot shaking its head, Tails fell out the side-and landed right the robot's hand. The robot then clenched its hand into a fist, trapping Tails. The robot the held Tails up and looked straight at him.

Tails: "Hehehe. Hey there. So... No hard feelings right?"

The robot then threw tails all the way to other side of camp.

Chris: "TAILS!" Chris then stopped attacking the robot (What, you thought he stayed on the robot's head? He was suppose to distract the thing) and ran as fast as he could to where Tails had landed. Then when Chris got to where Tails had landed, he started looking around as best he could.

Chris: "Tails, Tails, where are you?"

Tails: "Uuuuugggghh."

Chris looked towards where he heard the moan, and saw a small toad like creature lying on the ground. Chris the picked up this thing, and recognized it as Tails.

Chris: "Tails, you alright?"

Tails: "Ugh. I'm fine, been better, but at least I'm alive."

Chris: "Come on, let's kick that robot's butt."

Tails: "Alright," Tails the got up and jumped back on to Chris' shoulder, "I'm right behind you."

* * *

Spark, Sonic, Amy, Chris, Sonia, and Manic had fought the robot for a while, but this thing still wouldn't go down.

Sonic: " Alright, my fine fellows. Let us destroy that thing together!"

Everyone: "YES!"

Everyone, now as a small army, ran at full force at the robot, but when they got a bout 2 feet away, the robot hit a button on its chest, and it let out a giant shock wave. The shock wave then made contact with the group, and the entire group was flung into the remains of what used to be an RV.

Spark: "Ugh. Okay, that hurt."

Spark and everyone else was starting to get up, but just when they were starting to heal, they all heard a beeping noise. Everyone then looked at the symbol of the Omnitrix on each of them, and they were flashing red. Finally, each Omnitrix let out a flash of red light, and when the light went down, everyone was reverted to normal.

Sonic: "Huh? What the heck just happened? Why are we back to normal?"

Spark: "I guess the Omnitrixs can only keep us transfromed for so long. They need to recharge."

Chris: "Uh-oh. Then that means..." The robot then started to close in on them, "we're toast."

But when the robot was just a few feet away from the group-something fast slashed off the robot's left arm. The robot had obviously noticed this, so it looked to its left, but no one was there-when something slashed at the robot's right eye, leaving the robot completely blind.

Amy: "Whoa. Who's doing that?"

Amy did get her answer, because after she said that question, a shadow flew over everyone. Everyone looked up and saw a person falling from the sky, and finally, the person landed right in front of them. Everyone then looked at this being, and a few bcame scared at how how he looked. This peron had pure white skin. It was almost snow white, and this person's hair was also pure white, and it was so long, it went right down to his ankles. The person also had pointy ears, and pure red eyes. This being's finger nails also looked so sharp, they looked like they could cut through anything, and this being was also wearing a black trench-coat, and gray shirt underneath, black pants, and black boots. This person just looked at Spark and is friends, then he looked out towards the robot, and yelled out... "DRACULUST!"

Then, suddenly, when the robot was still stumbling around, not knowing where it was, something big came in and slammed it into a grove of trees. Everyone then looked at this strange thing, and were utterly shocked. This being looked like a humaniod dinosaur. He was tan, had a tail, buff legs, with stubs for feet, and had green eyes. Then before anyone could say Gorge Washington, the dinosaur yelled out... "HUMONGOUSAUR!"

Draculust(the first guy:) "Good work Tonto. That should slow it down."

Humongousaur(the dinosaur:) "Alright Omni."

The dinosaur then walked towards the first guy, and the dinosaur then seemed to shrink 'till it was as tall as a house.

Spark: "Whoa. Who are you two?"

Draculust: "We'll talk about that later. We have been sent by Azmuth tobguard you seven."

Tails: "Really? So you're like our protectors?"

But before the first person could answer that, a noise came from the woods. Everyone then looked towards the woods-and the robot was coming out of it, but very damaged.

Humongousaur: "Oh great. Omni, that thing is indestructible. How do we beat it?"

Draculust: "There is only one last resort Tonto."

Then the strange person looked right at the group, and looked straight at Sonic.

Draculust: "Sonic, there is only one way to destroy that robot. You need to take out its power source."

Sonic: "Okay, but how?"

Draculust: "I need you to go Super Sonic."

Sonic: "Whoa. I can't. I need all of the Chaos Emeralds for that, and all of them are back at Chris' mansion."

Draculust: "Hmm. True, so how do we..." His eyes the wandered towards his left hand, and everyone looked towards his left hand, and saw the symbol of the Omnitrix was on his left hand, except the hourglass part was a lighter shade of green, and the outside of it was black.

Draculust: "I think I have an idea."

Humongosaur: "But Omni, the Evolution setting never went beyond-"

Draculust: "I KNOW TONTO! Do you ever shut up? Besides, it can't hurt to try."

Sonic: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the heck is the 'Evolution' setting?"

Draculust: "You will soon see." Then the person lifted his left hand up to his face, and started talking to the symbol. "Ultimatrix, is it possible to send some Omni energy to another being?"

Omnitrix symbol: "It is possible to enable Omni energy to transport to another being, but the effects will only last for one earth minute before the energy must return."

Draculust: "It will have to do. Ultimatrix, enable the evolution power, and send the power out to another being."

Omnitrix symbol: "Evolution setting activated. Transporting Omni energy in 10 seconds."

Draculust: "Perfect."

The person the pointed the Omnitrix symbol towards Sonic, and the symbol was glowing very brightly?

Draculust: "Now stand still. This won't hurt."

Sonic: "WAIT! Are you seriously going to do this? You don't know what could ha-"

Sonic never finished his sentence, because the next thing he knew, the Omnitrix symbol released a giant release of energy at Sonic, and awhen the energy collided, Sonic started glowing abright shade of yellow. Then once the glowing dimmed down enough for you to see him, Sonic was know floating. He was know...

Sonic: "SUPER SONIC!"

Sonic then flew into the air, and flew at super sonic speed towards the robot.

Sonic: "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Sonic, the flew right through the robot, and created a giant hole that went all the way through the robot, and you could see the robot's circuitry on the inside.

Sonic: "You want some more?" Sonic then kept flying through the robot everywhere he could, and every time he attacked, the robot seemed to be getting weaker.

Humongousaur: "Omni, how much time does he have left?"

Draculust: "He's got 20 seconds left. If he has to destroy that thing, he better do it quickly."

Spark: "Sonic, destroy its power source in its chest. It can't function without it."

Sonic: "Okay!" Sonic the looked right at the hole in the robot's chest, and he could see the robot's power source. So Sonic targeted himself dircetly at the power source, and, on his first try, flew point-blank at the power source, and it flew out the front of the robot, and landed right in front of the group.

Draculust(smiling:) "Perfect."

Suddenly, the robot started to stagger, 'till finally fell down, and shut down.

Sonic: "Alright."

Everyone: "You did it Sonic."

Sonic the slowly floated towards the ground, and once he touched the ground, the aura around him satrted to dim. Finally, Sonic started glowing another blast of yellow light, and when the light died down, Sonic was now back to normal, and this strange green energy started floating out towards the guy, and went into the symbol of the Omnitrix on his left hand.

Omnitrix symbol: "Omni energy retrieved."

Sonic the walked up to the group, and started looking at the man and the dinosaur.

Spark: "Okay. That's it. No more stalling. Just who are you tow anyway, and this time I want an answer."

Both the man and the dinosaur looked at each other, and they both nodded. The man then moved his right hand towards the symbol of the Omnitrix on his left hand, while the dinosaur was moving his hand towards his chest, and when everyone looked closly, they saw he had an Omnitrix symbol on his chest too. Finally, when their hands made contact, there were tow flashes of green light, and when the green lights died down, standing in place of the two beings were two boys. The first boy looked to be about 14. He had blond hair, was wearing a white t-shirt, gray camo. shorts, and red sneakers. The other boy looked to be about 2 years younger then the first. He also had blond hair, was wearing a gray t-shirt, with blue pants, and brown shoes. But what got everyones attention was what was on their wrists. They had the symbols of the Omnitrix on them, but they both looked like gauntlets, they were totally green, and they went halfway up their arms.

Spark: "Who are you two?"

First boy: "My name is Omnitrix the First, but I'd prefer that you'd call me Omni, and this is my assistant, Tonto."

Tonto: "'Sup?"

Omni: "We are Omnitrix Guardians."

* * *

Well, here's chapter 3 of Omnitrix Adventures. Sorry if it's not that good, but blame me for that, not Spark the Shadow Tiger. So read, review, and subscribe to me and Spark the Shadow Tiger.

-Omnitrix1


	4. Pending Notice To All of My Readers

THIS IS A SHORT NOTICE TO ALL OF MY READERS ON . I'M SORRY I CANT CONTINUE MY STORIES ON THIS SITE. IV'E BEEN GETTING FLAMING PRIVATE FROM PEOPLE SAYING THAT IF YOU DON'T STOP WRITING IN SCRIPT FORM WE WILL REPORT YOUR PROFILE TOTHE AUTHORITIES. SORRY IF PEOPLE LIKE MY STORIES IS ITS JUST THAT IM TIRED OF BEING HARRASED BY THESE DAMN FLAME RISERS SO IM DONE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY STORIES THEY ARE GOING TO BE ON NOW MY USERNANME ON DEVIANTART IS SparkTheShadowTiger. I'M SORRY FOR NOT MAKING ANY CHAPTERS IN ANY OF MY STORIES. So I'm done with uploading stories to this site. I found a site to where I don't have to get yelled at by authorities for writing in Script format so im safe on that site. I WILL CONTINUE TO REPLY TO MESSAGES WHEN I CAN. I WILL LEAVE MY STORIES UP SO PEOPLE CAN SEE THEM. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT THIS LONG. IM TIRED OF THE HARRASSING TROLLS ON THIS SITE. I JUST DON'T WANT NO DRAMA


End file.
